


please don’t ever become a stranger (whose laugh I could recognize anywhere)

by BuddysImpala



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, I wrote this fic in 10 minutes after being inspired by the song ‘New Year’s Day’ by Taylor Swift, M/M, barlyle - Freeform, bisexual circus dads, break-up, quick fic, these idiots still love each other and just won’t admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddysImpala/pseuds/BuddysImpala
Summary: Phillip runs into Phineas at a party after they’ve ended their relationship.





	please don’t ever become a stranger (whose laugh I could recognize anywhere)

Phineas’s laughter spilled across the room, turning heads as he tipped his glass back and drank.

From the opposite end of the hall, Phillip cringed. He and Phineas hadn’t spoken in weeks — they saw each other at public gatherings, sure, but Phillip hadn’t said two words to the man since his departure from the circus a month ago.

Now, Phillip ducked his head and fiddled with his glass. He hadn’t known Phineas would be at this event, but he shouldn’t have been surprised. The man took advantage of every big event in town if it meant free advertisement for his show.

Phineas was on the other side of the room, but Phillip could still hear his chatter. From the sounds of things, it sounded like Phineas didn’t have a care in the world over how things ended between them.

Phillip felt tears threaten to spill over and closed his eyes. It wasn’t like anyone would notice — he was alone at his table — but he wouldn’t cry. Not here, not now.

Not with the man he

(still loved)

had said goodbye to in the exact same room.

Phantom lips kissed his own, the ghost of fingers fluttering over his face. Phillip shuddered, entire body trembling as he

(“I love you, Phillip”)

clutched his glass and grit his teeth. He watched as Phineas stepped closer to him, but didn’t seem to notice his presence. The man’s back was turned to him as he chattered happily with his company.

Phillip felt something wet on his face.

The tears came, hot and steady, as he got to his feet. Grabbing his coat from the back of his chair, he bolted from the room.

His eyes locked with Phineas’s as he spared a single glance over his shoulder.

*

Phineas’s laughter died in his throat as he watched Phillip go.

“Mr. Barnum? Are you all right?”

As Phillip left, Phineas turned his attention to the pretty brunette that clung to his arm.

“Fine, fine,” he mumbled, waving a hand dismissively though his mind was elsewhere.

As the brunette

(whose name he couldn’t remember)

spoke, Phineas found himself glancing up at the exit a second time.

Phillip was long gone, and his heart ached for the one thing that he had loved and could never have again.

**Author's Note:**

> Britt stop writing fics inspired by Taylor Swift lyrics challenge 
> 
> I guess this could also almost be a mini-sequel to “a circus ain’t a love story” 🤔
> 
> I wrote this in 10 minutes after listening to New Year’s Day, buuut... comment if you wanna!


End file.
